Ice Orgy of the Guardians: Winter Soltsex
by FuckmanJenkins
Summary: Jack Frost masturbates too early! Now he has to have an orgy with his friends to save Christmas!


It was snowing outside because Jack Frost was masturbating again. That stuff that children were playing in? That's semen, not snow. But Jack couldn't help it. He was horny, but not like a frog because that's misogynistic. Every hot girl he hit on thought he was an old man because of his white hair, so he can never get a good pussy to nom-nom on. He longed for a good bam-bam on some girl's pebbles.

Luckily for Jack's frosty, Toothiana showed up. They were standing on a frozen lake as Jack let his love rain down on the children and possibly getting many of them pregnant in the process. "Jack, I thought you were going to save your Jack-off for Christmas! It's still a week away! Now the kids won't have a white Christmas!"

"Sorry, Tooth, but I couldn't hold it in. I saw a stick fall into a snake hole and I got aroused," Jack said as an excuse as he continued to plant the ground with his seed.

"Well," Toothiana started as she began to approach Jack with her breasts popped out, her nipples perked and glowing, "I guess we'll have to make sure it snows every day until Christmas and that it stays plentiful so the kids can wake up one morning and be covered in white after being visited by an old, magical fat man to deliver presents of Wonder down their chimney." Her nipples began to dribble out pepper to ensure spicy sex.

Jack looked very, very happy, like a small child who convinced his parents to not get a divorce. He immediately tore off his pants with his hands, which were covered in icicles of jizz, and revealed his delectable penis of the ages. He was frozen as a young child, so his dick is always hard, and it tasted like vanilla ice cream. He is that white.

Tooth looked at it with hungry eyes, staring at it and licking her lips, moistening her lips and mouth with lubricating spit. She hurriedly got down on her knees and wrapped her cheeks around his shaft. She licked the head of his penis with her long fairy tongue and covered each inch with spit. Toothiana felt the penis get larger and touch the roof of her mouth, and she felt the veins pop out with her tongue.

Jack Frost was getting super duper aroused because his penis was being stimulated with Tooth's mouth. His balls tensed and got tighter because of the baby gravy bubbling up in his scrotum. He thrusted his pelvis to rub his weiner against her face until he finally came into her mouth. Toothiana let the schlong dong leave her mouth and collected each drop of cum. She swished it around in her mouth and then blew it out after a while, the semen turning into snow flurries as it went past her lips.

However, it still was not enough.

"Oh, no. That won't be enough to last a week," Toothiana said as she stood up, "We need help." Suddenly, Baby Tooth flew gracefully out of Tooth's vagina, fairy dust swirling around her cooter and making it swell in arousal. It looked like a fish's lips had inflated like a pair of those long, skinny balloons that look like sausages. She let out a loud, orgasmic gasp, and Baby Tooth winked at Jack and giggled before flying into his urethra, making his penis grow in size by 2 feet. He had an erection along with that extra, meaty length, so it was, like, 4 feet long.

"I'm gonna put my cock into your pussy now," warned Jack before dive-bombing into her fleshy opposite attic with his sub-zero sandwich. But, instead of landing his plane into the airport, his penis landed into the furry, shit-encrusted anus of a large human-sized rabbit.

"Oi, m8! It's loik puttin' a shrimp on tha barby!" screamed Bunnymund as he felt Jack's dick touch his heart from the inside of his body. He had jumped into their sexual intercourse to join in and help the two Guardians with their snow-making. "Fertiloize moi Eastah eggs!" As Jack fucked his fat bunny asshole, Toothiana suckled his carrot cock and fondled his cottonballs from below. Baby Tooth had the rabbit gargle her dick.

Jack enjoyed fucking this rabbit. His strange animal organs felt nice on his penis machine, and he loved to thrust back and forth and rearrange his intestines. Jack's dong could feel the anus engulf him. Bunnymund's anus was also spraying caramel to ensure that the penetrating patroli would keep doing what it was doing: fucking his anus.

Toothiana's teeth lightly grazed the orange, bumpy carrot schween. She could feel her eyesight become stronger because of the nutrients of the vegetable. She nibbled on the tip of his dick, taking eeny-bitty bites, making Bunnymund get more aroused than before. He groaned loudly, filling the air with music that made every bird in the world deep-throat their worms.

Baby Tooth's schwang was now full of jizzy goodness, and it was ready to burst. It looked like some German guy had glued a huge bratwurst sausage to her pelvis, and it was shaking and growing larger with each suck of Bunnymund's mouth. The Easter Bunny bit her dick, releasing the icy winds with high velocities. The snow was launched out of her and created a snowman, which immediately began to masturbate to the children playing.

Bunnymund's cum was shot into Tooth's mouth. She swallowed it hungrily, and when she reached her orgasm, she shot out snow through her anus and her vagina. The frozen lake beneath them was now covered in fishy sleet.

Jack's five dollar foot long schlong bong dong erupted into the bunny's asshole. Bunnymund's ears leaked the icy semen, and he got a brain freeze. The semen flew up into the air and made dick-shaped snowflakes, which ejaculated tinier dick snowflakes as if they were asexual bacteria.

After the four Guardians were on their back, catching their breaths after the exhausting orgy that had previously taken place, Sandy showed up. He couldn't talk, so he said this in sign language: "Hey guys! Can I join your sex olympics?"

Sandy's friends thought about it for a moment. The offer was definitely tempting, since he was so devilishly sexy. He was so short and round, and he would be the perfect size. However, he was a sandman. That's, like, the opposite of snow, and the sandstorm sex action that would ensue from his genitalia would dry up all of their hard work. "Sorry, Sandy. We'd love for you to join us," said Toothiana as she rubbed her cliterus, "but your sandy jizz would dry up all of the snow. I'm afraid that we can't fuck you at the moment."

Sandy was very disappointed at this news. He's had a crush on Bunnymund ever since they first met thousands of years ago. He was secretly a furry and liked to do sex with animals in their booty holes. It all started when he first got his sand powers. He was a fat little shit kid in ancient Egypt. His parents died while making the Sphinx, so that statue was all he had left of them. He spent a lot of time with it, talking with it and jacking off with it like a dudebro friend. One day, he went through puberty, and he felt sexually attracted to the Sphinx. He stuck his weiner into its front vagina, but once he did, his pounding penis of power made the statue tremble, causing the nose to fall off and crush him to death. Since then, he's been drawing anime fanart of anthropomorphic animal bitches with big asses and titties and sticking his dicks in squirrels.

Anyways, Sandy was very disappointed at this news. He decided to go to the desert and stick cactuses up his sandy sphincter.

"Guys!" Jack cried out as he looked around, "We still don't have enough snow!"

"lol ur roite m8. We need help if we're gonna save Christmas for tha children. Oll of dis snow won't last until then, ya buncha buggahs!" said Bunnymund as he ate a shrimpo.

Suddenly, they all heard this from the sky above: "HO HO HO!"

It was North, the Russian Santa Claus! He jumped down from the sky and landed on the ground, cracking the earth beneath him and creating a huge energy crater. "I HAVE COME TO SAVE MY HOLIDAY. ARE YOU PUSSIES READY TO SUCCUMB TO THE POWER OF MY MAGNIFICENT VEINER?"

His fellow Guardians nodded excitedly. They all turned around with their asses in the air and their buttcheeks spread apart, revealing their puckered anuses. North then proceeded to take off his pants and position his tender Russian cockle, readying himself for the ultimate penetration. He stuck his dick into Jack's ass, pulled it out, and then stuck it into Bunnymund's. Then, he pulled it out of his ass and stuck it into Tooth's ass. He did this over and over and over again very fast in a repeating pattern. Each time his dick entered someone's ass, their ass doubled in size, and their stomach bulged out as if they were pregnant.

"IN SOVIET RUSSIA, PENIS ENGORGES ASS!" he screamed angrily as his pace became quicker. Their assholes were tearing at the seams due to the immense mass of his hungry Stalin stuffer. His balls were so motherfucking huge with jizz that they were drooping down and touching the ground. They were big enough for North to sit on. And he did. He sat on them like a bean bag.

He sat and lifted the three Guardians. He got Jack and put him right on his penis. The penis was very long, and it was so long that it went through Jack's entire body and peeked out of his mouth. He then stacked Bunnymund on top of him, the penis going through his ass as well. The tip was now coming out of Bunnymund's mouth, and Toothiana was stacked on top of him. It was like a Human Centipede, but they were connected by a huge dick. Baby Tooth went behind North and stuck herself up his butt, and she began to spin around, and she was like a rotating, motorized buttplug. Also, Jack's penis was inside Bunnymund's asshole, and Bunnymund's carrot dong was in Tooth's ass and vagina at the same time.

North thrusted up and down as he bounced on his ballsack, shaking the Guardians on his penis like a bunch of fleshy cock rubbers. They rubbed against his dick with friction, causing his schween to get harder and longer each second until it eventually reached its limit. Suddenly, with one last, mighty, Russian roar, he came.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

He jizzed extremely hard, and the combined jizzing efforts of his team combined into a swirling pillar of cum. It shot into the sky like a huge death laser, and once it reached the Earth's outer atmosphere, it exploded. The jizzy, icy goodness covered the entire planet in a thick cloud of gray. It immediately began to rain down the ultimate winter blizzard.

The blizzard froze everything. Every family was shut into their own homes, and they had to keep warm by having incestual orgies. Families across the world had sex together until everyone eventually died a week later on Christmas either by starvation, sickness, or STDs.

And it's all thanks to those who made it all possible, the very beings who promised to protect humanity for all eternity: The Guardians.


End file.
